


Midnight Singing

by The_Fangirl_Sunstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, I headcannon that Virgil secretly likes to sing when he things no one can hear him, Patton and Logan are both asleep already so they’re just mentioned, Roman being a nice guy, Song is “Undrunk” by Fletcher, Songfic, There’s no deep meaning to why I chose the song I did, a quiet night in the mindpalace, it was just on the radio and I liked the vibe, they’ve come so far from being mean to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm
Summary: Just a short drabble of Virgil singing to himself late at night in the mindpalace.
Relationships: Platonic/ pre-romantic prinxiety
Kudos: 16





	Midnight Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this two summers ago. It was one of my first fanfics. I took it down a few months ago, but I wanted to repost it now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Virgil shuffled toward the mindscape’s kitchen, slipping his trademark hoodie on over his pajamas as he went. The other sides had long since gone to bed, and Virgil took a minute to enjoy the rare moment of peaceful stillness, as he slowly made his way down the hall. The anxious side tried to make as little of a disturbance as possible, careful not to wake the others with his late-night restlessness. At one point he used to be less cautious, but Virgil had learned his lesson when he had accidentally woken up Logan one night last month. The Logical side had been unable to go back to bed, and the next day everyone had to contend with a sleep-deprived and irritated Logic, who had gone on to give yet another endless lecture over the importance of a proper sleep schedule. Needless to say, Virgil wasn’t eager to repeat the experience, and was now making a conscious effort not to wake Logan, or either of the others. (As bad as Logan had been, Virgil shuddered to think of how Roman would react to having his beauty sleep interrupted.)

Virgil continued walking down the mindscape corridor. It had become a habit for him to check up on the other sides and do a sweep of his surroundings, assuring that no one needed him and that everything was as it should be before he went to sleep. It had become a nightly routine for him, and it was rather relaxing to see the other sides, and the mindscape so peaceful, a far cry from the often hectic state of things during the daytime.

Virgil stopped as he reached the room closest to his. Patton, for all his boundless energy, usually fell asleep first, and tonight was no exception. His door was open and Virgil could plainly see him on his bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. Patton’s pajama bottoms were dotted with animal paw prints and his t-shirt sported a cartoon of a sleeping kitten, bubble letters above the image reading ‘I’m paw-sitivley exhausted!’ Virgil couldn’t help but grin fondly at the sight, listening for any noise coming from the Moral side. Some nights he talked in his sleep, a trait all of the sides happened to share, (this fact had led to many of Virgil’s proudest blackmail videos of Logan and Roman garbling nonsense,) but tonight Patton was quiet, a half-smile on his face as he dreamed. Virgil took a second to enjoy the peaceful sight, and then continued down the hall. He twisted his headphones cord in his fingers as he went, randomly choosing a song that Thomas had heard on the radio a few times that week. It had been catchy, and was a welcome distraction from the silence.

_ Wish I could get a little un-drunk so I could un-call you _

_ At five in the morning, I would un-love you _

_ Honestly, this party’s over _

_ Everyone here should have gone home _

_ But I’m afraid of being sober _

_ ‘Cause the first thing I do when I’m alone _

Virgil passed Logan and Roman’s rooms next, and though both were prone to the occasional late night, Logan to plan or research and Roman to brainstorm, tonight they had clearly gone to sleep at their normal times, as no light was shining under either of their closed doors. He glanced at the clock on the wall beside Logan’s door, the Logical side’s attempt to ensure schedules were followed in a ‘timely manner’ and realized for the first time, just how late it was. He was glad that none of the others were awake to see him up at this hour, and shuddered at the Dad Look™ Patton would give him if he knew.

Virgil adjusted his hoodie on his shoulders as he entered the kitchen, humming softly as the song’s tempo increased. 

_ I start looking through all of the photos that you used to send me _

_ I should have deleted, but kept it a secret _

_ Is that crazy to do? _

_ So I squeeze out the lime on the ice of my drink _

_ And the juice hits the cuts on my fingers _

_ It still doesn’t burn as much as the thought of you _

Virgil grabbed a glass to get some water, and began to sing along to the chorus, softly and almost hesitantly at first, voice barely above a whisper. He almost never sang in the common area.

_ “Wish I could get a little un-drunk so I could un-call you _

_ At five in the morning, I would un-love you _

_ But some things you can’t undo _

_ I wish that I could un-kiss the room full of strangers _

_ So I could un-spite you, un-lose my temper _

_ But somethings you can’t undo _

_ And one of them’s you” _

Virgil began to relax, feeling secure in the knowledge that the others were fast asleep. They probably couldn’t hear him even if they had been awake, he reasoned, being upstairs in the mindspace and himself in the far corner of the kitchen. Without even thinking his voice began to grow louder, music still playing through his headphones as he sang with more ease.

“ _ So I’m looking through all of the photos _

_ That you used to send me _

_ I should have deleted, but kept it a secret _

_ Is that crazy to do? _

_ Oh I’m hungry and wasted and my hands are shaking _

_ I shouldn’t be cooking _

_ Be spilling hot water _

_ It still doesn’t burn as much as the thought of you” _

Virgil sat down on the nearest non-chair surface, in this case the countertop. Eyes closed he let himself  _ feel  _ the song, channeling the singer’s emotions, gripping the edge of his makeshift seat as he swayed slightly with the beat.

“ _Wish_ _I_ _could_ _get_ _a_ _little_ _un_ - _drunk_ _so_ _I_ _could_ _un_ - _call_ _you_

_ At five in the morning, I would un-eff you _

_ But somethings you can’t undo _

_ I wish I could un-kiss the room full of strangers _

_ So I could un-spite you, un-lose my temper _

_ But somethings you can’t undo _

_ And one of them’s you” _

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, startling Virgil, who pulled his headphones out with a panicked expression on his face as he looked at the kitchen doorway where Roman- wearing red pajamas with elaborate crown designs- was standing. He still had one hand on the light switch, the other clutching an empty glass which had probably been his reason for being in the kitchen in the first place.

“...Virgil?” The creative side questioned, a shocked look on his face that at another time Virgil would have found amusing, but now seemed like a death warrant.

_ Crap. _

“...Yeah?” The anxious side managed to choke out, breaking the silence that hung in the air for just a second too long. 

_ “ _ Were you... _ singing _ ?” The creative side was now wearing an expression as if he had just been told Christmas had come early, his grin threatening to rival the Cheshire cat’s from one of Roman’s Disney movies.

Virgil could feel his face heating up. “Yeah, so what if I was? You have a problem with that Princey?” The anxious side bristled, sensing the threat of humiliation looming over his head.

“No, not at all! I didn’t mean it that way, honest.” Roman’s face had settled on apologetic, hands up in a placating gesture. ”You just took me by surprise is all.”

Virgil stared at him, but saw only sincerity. A bit of the tension left his shoulders. It was a testament to how far they had come, not long ago this exchange would have been filled with hostility from both sides, but now there was a certain gentleness to both their words that hadn’t been there before.

“Ok.” The anxious side replied simply, and the two lapsed into a more comfortable silence. Roman moved over to the sink, and the soft hiss of the faucet soothed Virgil as the creative side filled his glass. Virgil stifled a yawn and after a long moment, moved to leave and return to his room. As he reached the doorway to the kitchen Roman’s voice floated after him.

“Virgil?” The side spoke softly, “You have a beautiful voice.”

The anxious side turned to look at him, and the kind smile that graced the prince’s features, a surprised air overtaking his own face, which he felt heating up for the second time tonight, although this time for an entirely different reason. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Virgil replied, trying to mask his emotions. He hastily retreated to his room, and if he found himself smiling the whole way back, well, that was nobody’s business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
